That's It!
by XD chibi XD
Summary: kakshi's late for trianing, Naruto and Sasuke are fighting, sakura gets fed up and leaves. lemon SasuNaru


I read to many lemons. so this is the result. Enjoy!

* * *

"OKAY THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the pink-haired girl shouted. Her team mates had been waiting for their sensei for the past 3 minutes and they were already at each other's throats, strangling each other and throwing punches and kicks as well. 

She jumped into the middle of them and held them apart. She had one of those looks that had someone as mighty as Sasuke Uchiha stay in his tracks, by forgetting that he could beat the shit out of the girl.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO!" she shouted and walked away shouting. "KILL YOUR SELVES FOR ALL I CARE!!!!!!!!"

When the girl was way out of site the two turned to each other and Naruto bursted out laughing. The two had been going out for a few years now and had kept their relationship a secret from the world. They were 18 and each year their love grew stronger (really sappy I know).

"Teme that punch hurt." Naruto said after his laughing fit finished while pouting as he rubbed his face where Sasuke had punched him.

"Only a total moron couldn't block that one." Sasuke said leaning in. "What me to make you better?"

"But we have training." Naruto said. Yeah team seven met up every now and then to train under the watch of Kakshi which meant that Naruto and Sasuke could beat each other until they passed out from exhaustion and still get home (well each had a separate home but for some reason Kakshi just dumped them in the same bed at one of their houses.)

"Screw it." Sasuke said as he teleported the two to his bedroom. As soon as they were there Naruto grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down in a hard, clumsy kiss. Sasuke caught off guard opened his mouth which was invaded by Naruto's tongue. He rebounded by sucking it as it explored his mouth. Naruto's tongue grazed his teeth but Sasuke wanted to taste more of Naruto and started attacking his tongue with his own. He pushed his way into Naruto's mouth and savored the taste.

While their tongues fought Sasuke brought his hands up to unzip his blondes orange sweater. Naruto wiggled out of it letting the thing drop to the floor while Sasuke brought his hands up under the shirt to play with his nipples. He let out a moan, breaking the kiss, but Sasuke didn't mind much, he needed to catch his breath.

Sasuke slipped the shirt off of Naruto and attacked on of his nipples with his tongue. He licked around it lightly with the tip of his tongue and randomly flicked it ever so lightly bringing out moans from Naruto. He eventually felt a hand on the back of his head pushing him closer to Naruto's chest but resisted, not doing what his dobe wanted. He instead grazed his teeth roughly over the nipple and switched to the other, giving it the same treatment.

Naruto fed up with Sasuke's teasing snaked a hand down to between his legs and roughly grabbed his lover's crotch. The shock let out a hiss from Sasuke which made him bite down on Naruto's nipple letting a moan escape from the blonde's mouth, he like it hard. Sasuke gave into Naruto and put his head level with his nipping at his ear.

Naruto snaked his hand into Sasuke's pants, under his boxers to grab at his erection. He played with his balls, squeezing them every now and then before roughly grabbing his lover's erection fully. He pumped it roughly while Sasuke groaned in his ear. The raven was over whelmed by pleasure as he tried desperately to bring Naruto's pants down, hopefully with his boxers as well.

"I want to fuck, but I want to taste you, such a dilemma." Sauke whispered in Naruto's ear after he got Naruto's pants off with his boxers. "What do you want?"

Naruto had moved his hands off of Sasuke's dick to get his pants off.

"I know." Naruto said. "I want you inside me so badly."

Sasuke complied by bringing the blonde onto the bed. He kissed his way down Naruto's chest, stomach, and grazed his teeth on his dick. Put his fingers in his mouth as Naruto pouted.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"You still have your shirt on teme." Naruto said.

Sasuke took his shirt off ever so slowly as Naruto got fed up and sat up to help him.

"Impatient?" Sasuke asked but didn't get an answer as Naruto fond a better use for his mouth. Playing tousle tennis. Naruto had brought his hands around Sasuke's knees and some how he ended up putting the Uchiha on his lap. He moaned into the kiss as their erections touched, and wanting more of the feeling grounded into it.

"Just fuck me." Naruto said huskily as he broke the kiss.

Sasuke understood that Naruto didn't want any preparation and slowly sat up and inserted himself but Naruto didn't want that. He thrusted up engulfing Sasuke whole. They started off slow, Sasuke not wanting Naruto to be hurt but eventually lost all self control and was fucking him hard. And Naruto loved it, as if the moans and screams of Sasuke's name weren't a giv away.

They both came after another few minutes of Sasuke hitting Naruto's sweet spot harder and harder.

"Sorry I'm late I …" Kakshi said but realized that no one was there. "Oh well. Now to find my dolphin-chan and fuck him sensless."

* * *

Well that it. bye bye. flame if you want I don't really care much. 


End file.
